


Look What Cas Found

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn, Sam did porn in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tells Cas to check out porn for some tips. He just happens to stumble on a very interesting film...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look What Cas Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone--  
> Another old fic I'm moving from Tumblr.  
> Warnings include: bottom Sam, Sam did porn, Sam with an unnamed original male character, watching porn together...there is porn videos involved. And handjobs.  
> Hope you enjoy.

            “Sam,” Cas says quietly from the doorway. “Is this…you?”

            Sam looks up from his book. “Is what me?”

            Cas walks over and offers Sam the laptop, and he takes it and almost drops it once he sees what’s on the screen. The camera never shows his face, but Cas knows Sam’s body as well as anyone by now, and there’s no way he wouldn’t recognize his back, his ass, his hair, his moans.

            “Where…where did you find this?” Sam asks incredulously, because it had been incredibly small-time porn and he had assumed the videos of himself had long ago been consigned to oblivion.

            Cas shrugs. “On the internet. Dean directed me to some…helpful websites. He said I should do research. For ideas.”

            Sam groans and resolves to kill his brother, although to be fair to Dean he couldn’t have known what Cas wound accidently find. “Okay, uhm, well. That’s. Good, I guess. You find anything good?”

            Cas shrugs. “That was the first video I clicked on.”

            Sam groans again, because of  _course_  the universe hates him enough for this, hates him enough that the porn site his brother just  _happens_  to direct Cas to hosts one of Sam’s old videos, and Cas just  _happens_  to click on Sam’s video first.

            Cas looks nervous. “I stopped watching when I realized it was you,” he offers. “I would not invade your privacy like that.”

            Sam snorts. “Cas, I knew there was a camera. Hell, I took cash for doing that, I knew people were going to see it. I’m not ashamed of it. I just…this isn’t exactly how I wanted my boyfriend to find out I used to do porn.”

            “So…you would not be adverse to me watching it?” Cas asks cautiously.

            Sam shakes his head. “Wanna watch it together?” he asks, grinning slightly. “Haven’t seen that thing in a long time, bet it’ll be interesting.”

            Cas nods and takes the laptop back, so Sam follows Cas out of the library and back to Sam’s room, which is slowly becoming Sam and Cas’ room. They settle onto the bed, laptop propped on Cas’ thighs, and Sam leans over to hit play.

            The video starts back up, Sam on his hands and knees, face away from the camera, a guy Sam can’t actually remember the name of with his face buried in Sam’s ass, tongue fucking into him, and Sam would be embarrassed about how loud his moans are on the tape if he didn’t remember exactly how good that felt.

            Cas’ eyes are rapt on the screen. Sam watches the screen but he’s more focused on Cas, wondering how he’s going to react to this. They haven’t been together that long, haven’t branched very far beyond strictly vanilla, and Sam just hopes he isn’t scaring Cas off.

            But it takes only a minute or two to see Cas doesn’t object, is getting off on it, even. Sam leans over and flicks open Cas’ fly, pulls the zipper down and pulls Cas’ cock out, already mostly hard. His own jeans feel a bit tight, whether from watching himself or Cas’ reactions, he doesn’t know. Perhaps a bit of both.

            As much as he wants to wrap his fingers around Cas and stroke him until he comes, he refrains, because Cas is watching the video like it’s a scientific endeavor and Sam knows enough to know Cas will be upset if he interrupts.

            “Would you like it if I did that to you?” Cas asks eventually, about the time the Sam on camera starts pleading to come. That had been scripted, Sam remembers, he’d been told to beg after a while, although he thinks he would have anyways.

            Sam jolts at Cas’ question. “Fuck,” he says. “Uhm, if you want to, you don’t  _have_  to do anything, Cas…not everyone likes doing that…”

            Cas contemplates the scene, watches a younger Sam rock his hips back, pushing the tongue deeper inside of him, begging incoherently for more. “I think I would like to see you like that,” Cas decides.

            Sam swears again. “Yeah?” he asks, voice choked slightly, thinking of Cas with that long tongue, pushed inside him. “’Cause I’m more than good with doing that.”

            Cas hums, pleased, and turns his focus back to the video. Sam looks back too, and realizes there are now three fingers inside of him, and Sam remembers just being so glad he worked himself open real well before going to film that day, because the prep had been for show at best. Still, he has to admit he looks good like that, the camera focused on his spit-slicked hole, stretched around those three thick fingers. Cas seems to agree, pre-come leaking from his cock as he watches the fingers fuck into Sam.

            Sam’s partner makes some gravelly-voiced comments about Sam having a “hungry, desperate hole” and how he’s “such a slut for cock, just need something— _anything_ —in your ass, desperate for it, aren’t you?” and Sam hears himself moan his agreement, watches himself push back for more.

            “Do you want me to say things like that?” Cas asks, voice as level and curious as ever as he continues watching.

            Sam snorts. “Cas, there’s a big difference between porno-dirty talk and real dirty-talk. If you wanna talk in bed, we’ll work on it. But don’t get your tips from a porno.”

            Cas makes a small noise to confirm he heard Sam, but otherwise is captivated by the computer. Sam turns back and realizes that the other guy is sliding his dick into Sam, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. He doesn’t wait, just fucks into Sam hard and rough. Sam’s moans grow louder and Sam knows that this movie is close to over. He hadn’t lasted very long that day.

            Cas’ breathing is uneven, and his hips make little unconscious thrusting motions in time with the video. His cheeks are flushed, his lips parted slightly. Sam grins. If he knew it would get Cas this hot and bothered, he’d have told Cas about these videos from day one.

            Sam opens his own jeans and palms his cock before pulling it out of his underwear, stroking slowly, almost absently, as the movie finishes. The Sam on screen comes with a muffled yell, body spasming through the aftershocks. His partner fucks into him a few more times before pulling out and coming across Sam’s back, and the movie fades to black.

            Sam looks over at Cas to see him spellbound, and, he is pleased to note, very, very hard. “You liked that?” he asks quietly.

            Cas seems to shake himself from his stupor. “Dean was right,” he says. “It certainly did give me ideas.”

            Sam grins and sets the laptop aside, rolling onto Cas. “Got five more videos we could watch, if you’re ever looking for more ideas,” he says roughly before leaning down to kiss Cas.


End file.
